Working the system
by naley1223
Summary: Wendy met Emma after her and Baelfire left Neverland. Emma and Wendy worked the foster system. But they leave each other. Emma meets Neal. Then in Storybrooke after Henry's heart almost getting taken. Wendy comes back. She meets Emma again. everything Canon except the going back to EF, Neal dying, and No Rumple dying. I don't own these characters, Neal would be alive if I did


Emma was sitting in the Rabbit Hole nursing a whiskey. She really wasn't sure what she should think about because every time she thought of one thing or thought things would slow down, something else would come back up. They had gotten Henry back in his regular body. She had told Hook she wasn't interested not that that had stopped him. He still leered at her. She was super close to telling David and having her father deal with him she knew he would do anything for her. Then there was Neal…Baelfire whatever the hell his name was. She knew she loved him but did she trust him enough not to hurt her again. They had talked, really talked, got everything out in the open, and he put the ball in her court pretty much saying he loved her but would back off and if he could just be there as her friend and as long as he was being near Henry he was good. Mary Margaret had wanted to help byt talking, but it was different she wasn't her best friend anymore, she was her mother.

As she sat their nursing her drink some more as woman with dark hair and brown eyes came into the Rabbit Hole. A stranger in Storybrooke, but not to Emma nor to Neal Cassidy. Wendy Darling had found out about Storybrooke and it's not so normalish nature. To be honest she had been searching for Emma. She had tried to find Baelfire but she couldn't but Emma had obviously kept her same name. She had missed her partner in crime. After she came in she looked and the blond woman. She also saw a sheriff badge on her pants. Wendy wanted to laugh, the troublemaker a sheriff. She had missed Emma, Emma had been her first friend in this world, Emma never let it bother her that Wendy talked about herself as if she was hundreds of years old which she was.

"How you doing Princess?" Wendy asked as she sat next to Emma, not knowing that Emma was really a princess that had just always been her nickname for the other girl. Emma turend around and looked at the woman ready to tel her off for calling her Princess even thought that is what Emma is "Why can't people understand I don't want to be called Prin-Wendy?"

Wendy gave her that old familiar cheeky smile "I'm now insulted do other people call you my nickname? Don't they know it's off limits?"

Emma smiled and hugged her old friend. "It's been a long time toots. There has been a lot that has happened to me since we saw each other last."

"Well, tell me."

Emma sighed and went through everything, Henry, Neal. "You know how I used to tease you about you thinking you were the Real Wendy Darling from the books? I believe you know. I'm the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White and my sons father is the son of Rumplestilskin. Ugh, now I need another drink." Emma called to the bartender.

Wendy couldn't help but smile the same old cynical Emma Swan, expect she had fallen in love at one point. "Wait…you said Neal's real name is Baelfire? That was my friend that I lost contact with."  
Emma nodded at Wendy when Wendy said that. Great now her best female friend and the father of her child happened to be friends.

Emma and Wendy talked and caught up with each other for a few more hours before Emma went home and Wendy went to Granny's to sleep telling Emma she'd see her in the morning.

In the morning, Wendy went to the Diner and she saw Baelfire…Neal sitting down. She went over and sat next to him "And here I thought Baelfire would never come back to a place with magic?" Neal turned towards her and asked "Do I know y- Wendy?" Neal ushered her into a hug. He couldn't believe Wendy was there. "How'd you find me, I mean I changed my name."

Wendy smiled at Neal "Actually, I happened upon you, I was looking for someone else. Another someone that we both care about apparently. Emma Swan" she told him when he looked confused. Wendy saw how his eyes went from happy and carefree with a bit of shadows, to sad. He knew what he had done to Emma and Wendy could tell he'd never forgive himself. Before she could say more Emma came in with a boy in tow, who saw one look at Baelfire and ran to him.

"Dad!" henry shouted. Neal turned and gave a true simile to Henry giving him a hug. "Hey bud." He just nodded at Emma. Emma smiled back and got Henry's attention. "Kid, this is Wendy, She's a friend of mine and of your dad's too apparently."

Wendy got off the stool to shake Henry's hand. "Wendy?" he asked "Do you mean like Wendy Darling?" Wendy smiled he was quite a mix of his mother and father. "Yes" She answered. He motioned for her to come to his mouth. Wendy went down to his level to hear what he said. "My parents want to be together but they're being stupid about it" he whispered. Wendy tried not to laugh all she said was "Don't worry kid…I'm on it."


End file.
